Axe Cop (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Axey Smartist is the brother of Flutey Smartist, born to Bobber and Gobber Smartist. After making himself the enemy of Telescoping Gun Cop in the future, Telescoping Gun Cop went back in time to poison Axey's parents. He swore he'd find his parent's killer. Axey eventually became a policeman. It was when he found the "perfect fire ax" at the scene of a fire that he became Axe Cop. He hired a partner (this was his brother, Flute Cop, but he didn't know it was him because of amnesia), and got to work cleaning the streets of crime. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Axey Smartist, Axe Cop Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000,000 years Classification: Human, cop, perfect male specimen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Preparation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Social Influencing (Said to be the perfect male specimen and had every unmarried woman lined up outside his home), Resurrection (Has 5,001 lives), Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis (Can perform a psychic neck snap), Fusionism (Has fused with his teammates on multiple occasions), Immersion (Reached into his TV and pulled out The Best Fairy), Empowerment (Fire only makes him stronger, as does magma.), Poison Manipulation (Has poisonous spit), Animal Manipulation (Can talk to owls), Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Bad guys die if they listen to his singing), Age Manipulation (Can age opponents to death by yelling the word "old."), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize villains and the undead), Morality Manipulation (Turned evil robots good by biting them), Soul Manipulation (Should he take off his sunglasses, whoever sees his eyes will have have their soul removed. He notes, however, that this is a last resort for him. Kicked an opponent's soul out of their body in the cartoon), Astral Projection (Should he be restrained, a ghost of himself will appear, kill his captors, then free him), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Instinctive Reaction (Was still able to fight just as well as usual despite having his memory erased), Reality Warping (Anything he dreams will become reality), Creation (Whatever he eats, a poisoned copy of it will appear in his hand), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from melting), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6, if his head is cut off it will grow spider legs and attach itself to someone else's body or simply reattach to his own). Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Magma Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Morality Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Transmutation, Mind Manipulation. With standard equipment, he has Enhanced Senses (The Perfect Fireman's Axe has a function which allows the user to see poison in food), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can cut at a microscopic level and was used to separate people who had been fused together), Necromancy (The Perfect Fireman's Axe is able to make the dead dance), Transformation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can sprout 1000 additional blades, or it can turn into a parachute, torch, or skateboard), Information Analysis (Can distinguish bad guys from good guys. Can detect superpowers. Can tell if something or someone has flaws as well as what they are), Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Projection (The star on his hat generates beams which can freeze people, hypnotize them, melt their brains, or project a heat ray), Attack Reflection (The Perfect Fireman's Axe can deflect rainbow attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Underneath his mustache is a dynamite gun), Magic Negation (The Perfect Fireman's Axe negates magic attacks), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid with the Golden Axe). Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Takes a pill every morning which makes him "hypnotize proof"), Poison Manipulation (His hat can function as a face mask), and Magic. With optional equipment, he has Sleep Manipulation (Via faint bombs and the Axe Cop Swinger 2008), Explosion Manipulation (The Axe Cop Swinger 2008 spawns a bomb in the victim's mouth once they wake up), Poison Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Has access to flowers which are poisonous and turn anyone who sniffs them into children), Portal Creation, Time Travel (Via Laser-Portal Gun), Power Nullification (Via the Blue Diamond Sword), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible things with special glasses), Summoning (Can summon dinosaurs with the dinosaur horn and can summon any of his numerous allies with a whistle), Immersion (Entered a mouse's imagination and took something from it with him into the real world), Light Manipulation (Has a bucket of light which can illuminate the entire world), Air Manipulation (Has an axe which can transform into any gun, including a tornado gun. Can create a hurricane), Body Puppetry (Has a gun which makes the targets flop around like dying fish), Reality Warping (Anything drawn with the Magic Pencil will become real), Duplication (Has what would likely be equal to 3 trillion clones of himself in his closet which he can summon), Holy Manipulation (God gave Axe Cop and his teammates Golden Holy Axes) Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level+ (Can fight against Night Monsters, which exist beyond time and space. Existing beyond time and space makes you 5-D by default), likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Wished to be like God, who made everything and exists beyond it. This includes the Night Monsters. Superior to other Golden Weapon users, like Sockarang, whose Golden Chainsaw can defeat an enemy amped by three Unicorn Horns, individual ones being on par with Satan, who can fight God) Speed: Immeasurable (Does an infinite amount of every exercise) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can pick up the sun) Striking Strength: At least High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Does an infinite amount of every exercise and works all day, getting little sleep and never eating breakfast Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ at best Standard Equipment: Fireman Axe with 1,000 blades, his sunglasses, his hat, Uni-Baby, Evil Fatsozon's Skeleton, Oil Gun, Blade Gun, Chainsaw Gun, Sticky Dynamite Gun, Golden Axe, Stretching Shotgun/Fire Sword, a Plunger, Snake Axe, Dying Tuna Gun, Sun Picking Up Gloves, Axe Cop Swinger 2008, the biggest axe ever, a shovel, Axe Cop Pepper Spray, a magic pencil, Poop Remover, Portal Gun, Axe Box 3000, and the Blue-Diamond Sword. Intelligence: Supergenius in general intelligence and combat intelligence. He has been in so many fights that he has made over thirty movies of his fights and watches them to study and improve his fighting capabilities. He's also capable of watching thirty movies at the same time. When he was young, he went to a fighting school, and was the top of his class, whereas he was capable of fighting a ninja that single-handedly took out all other students. Weaknesses: Being surprised causes him to melt. He's scared of ladybugs. Saying "uncle" also causes him to melt. Rainbow cherry candy canes nearly kill him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1